Intricacy
Intricacy is the sixth episode of GARO: Vanishing Line, released on November 10, 2017. Summary It's 11AM and Sword has yet to wake up. Meifang had to use a gong to force Sword to wake up. Sword has been staying at Feilong's Chinese Restaurant in Russell City's Chinatown. Borderline freeloading, his only payment is to make meals for the opening crew. Outside the place is retired Makai Alchemist Feilong. Sword just made his rare Golden Knight Special Fried Rice (it's a spin on Young Chow Fried Rice) for Feilong to eat, but he wasn't impressed for a guy can't wake himself up. Sword explained he sleeps deep and he's still not wrinkly yet. Feilong is insulted that the Golden Knight would judge him superficially, but Sword challenged him to come out of retirement. Irritated at the conversation, Feilong tells Sword to see if there's food from his master. At the diner, Sword finds Luke having a sandwich alone and barged in to chat with him. Things got awkward when Sophine entered the door and Sword attempted to exit their conversation. However, Luke wanted to talk to Sword about Sophie, but Sword denies knowing Sophie, despite her calling him by name and wondering if Luke is also a knight. While Sophie goes to play some darts, Luke wonders why is she involved in their affairs as she knows too much, but Sword reasons there are circumstances behind it. Luke feels Swords actions are putting Sophie in danger and wants to erase her memories, but Luke was surprised to find out Sophie is connected to El Dorado. Luke realizes this debate is pointless and decides to leave in frustration. Sophie wants to get to know Sword better and wondered where he lived, but he didn't want to answer her, including Zaruba. At the Chinese restaurant, getting drunk with some customers, Sword overhears rumors of a movie theater with missing people. However, during the chat Sophie placed a hidden tracker into Sword's pocket and found out where he works and lives. The girl got too overly curious when she realized Sword had a sister and didn't feel like talking about it. Sword realized he made things awkward and offered to give her some gyoza and take her home afterwards. The following day, at the diner, Luke got the assignment to investigate the movie theater Sword heard about earlier. Unfortunately, after a night's investigation, no one has been revealed to be a horror and he has to return and sweep the theater again. Meanwhile, Sophie's constant visits somehow got her to work at the Chinese restaurant for Feilong and Meifang loves her energy. Feilong reflected with Sword that Luke hasn't gotten much luck in figuring out the mysterious disappearances of people. Sophie overhears their situation and decides to prob the chat sites to see if anyone have heard anything. Through her inquiries, she discovered that the victims disappear at Row L, Seat 13. While at the theater, Luke accidentally found the right seat on his own. When he lost contact with the order, Sword got worried and investigated into the matter. Remember what Sophie said about the seat, he stabbed the seat to reveal the entire theater is a Horror in disguise, Demon Beast Unonbera. Sword found Luke reliving his most precious memories of his childhood. Sword at to snap him back to reality to remind him his mother is dead. Awakened from his dream state, Luke went into action and the two slayed the horror. In the aftermath, Luke swore to return a favor to him and Sword credited Sophie for his save. Category:Vanishing Line Episodes